


Thanks to the day off

by BabyGumGum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyGumGum/pseuds/BabyGumGum
Summary: hope you liked it : )  Kita simps we deserve some food.If you have a recommendation for another character don't hesitate to tell me !!
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Thanks to the day off

The sun made its way through your pale curtains, the soft morning light gently caressing your skin. You were almost tempted to smile, the memories of the eventful night coming back to the surface. 

You didn't bother opening your eyes and decided to nuzzle your nose further into your boyfriend's chest.  
You knew he would already be awake, even on a day off his biological alarm would set him up at 4 in the morning but you knew there was no way it was that time of the day as the both of you went to sleep around that time. 

You felt his hand travel from your side to your hair. The touch made you shiver.  
The way his calloused hands felt on your bare skin as you recalled the movement from the night you had shared, felt burning. 

He pressed his palm against your cheek softly, engulfing half of your face inside his hand. 

-" Why are you blushing?" His morning voice sent a wave of heat all around your body, you curled your toes to dissipate the feeling. 

There was a hint of amusement in his voice. He also sounded well rested, and you wondered what time it actually was. 

-" I'm just happy. " You decided to be frank. There was nothing left to hide from him. 

Your eyes were still closed but if they were open you would have seen the same rosy tint as yours painted on his cheeks. 

He moved around and you had to give up your place on his chest as he put your head down on the mattress.  
Strong legs found their place laced around yours and you shifted closer to him.  
Chest against chest, forehead against forehead, there was nothing in your life that could come close to the amount of safety and love you felt taking over your heart. 

He brushed his nose against yours and you smiled, bringing your palm to his face. 

-" I lo- " he tried to speak but your little bubble of happiness busted open when his phone rang. 

He groaned but still turned around to get it.  
Your hand fell from his face but stayed on his muscled back. The years of application to daily sport and his manual labour shaped his body into one of a Greek god. 

-" I swear to God if it's work..." He mumbled under his breath. 

You tiredly opened your eyes, blinking the sleep away. Kita was propped on his left elbow, facing away from you as he put the mobile against his ear. He was truly beautiful in the fainted morning light.  
His caramel skin glowed under its touch.  
He used to be very pale when you met him a year ago at Osamu's restaurant.  
But now, he had decided against wearing a t-shirt every time he worked outside and you were thankful for that. 

You laced an arm around his waist and kissed the skin between his shoulder blades.

-" Obaachan? What's wrong? " 

The words made you perk up, worried that something could have happened to his grandmother. You felt him tense up and decided to trace little circles to his stomach, hoping to bring him a bit of easiness. 

After a few seconds, he let his head fall back to the bed and rolled onto his back.  
He smiled at you, wordlessly reassuring you that nothing bad had happened.  
You responded with one of yours and observed his features as he listened to his grandmother. 

His sharp jawline, his messy silver hair and the content smile on his face filled your chest with love.  
You thanked whoever allowed you to meet his way on that blessed day and grant you your wish of being in a happy relationship with someone as incredible as Kita. 

His brown eyes met yours and you bit your lips. He took your hand in his, transferring your previous circles onto your palm. 

-" Alright. Don't worry about it and say hello to him for me, okay? “ He said his goodbyes and turned his phone off, putting it back on his nightstand. 

He let out a long breath and you hid your face in the crook of his neck, kissing him a couple times on the sensitive skin.  
He hummed softly.

-" What did she say? " You spoke for the first time of the day, so you cleared your throat right after, a little embarrassed.  
Even though you had been with Kita for almost an entire year, you moving in together was still recent and you weren't used to waking up next to him.  
He was always gone before you could even begin to wake up properly. 

He had to bite on his lower lip, not processing how the sound of your voice could have such an effect on him.  
His heart was pounding inside of his chest and he hoped you couldn't hear it. 

-" She was informing me that she won't be able to come by today. She has something planned with her neighbour. Remember Nakamura-san ? " 

You hummed in response and felt like there was something more to the situation. 

-" So, like a date with him? " You only half joked, curiosity peaking in. 

Shinsuke's grandmother was widowed for a long time now. You remembered the first time Kita opened up about his family and his parent's absence in his childhood.  
It had been an emotional night to say the least. 

Kita's movements on your hand stopped. 

-" I hadn't thought about that. " 

You chuckled softly against his skin. It sent shivers down his neck and he turned his head to kiss the top of your hair. 

-" I'm not surprised about that. " You joked, raising your face from its hiding spot to smile directly at him. 

-" You're the one in charge of dealing with the subtle emotional innuendos in our relationship. “ He smiled too, and brought his hand to put back strands of your hair back to their place. 

-" Yes, Mister I can't take a hint. You're in charge of being the sexy one. " 

-" Jesus..." He whispered in fake annoyance, rolling his eyes to add to the effect when the smile he couldn't hold back showed you that he appreciated the compliment. 

You smiled sheepishly but were quickly interrupted by strong hands pushing down on your shoulders. He pushed you back into the mattress, your face under his as he hovered over you.  
His hands were resting on either side of your head and he slowly lessened the distance between the two of you as he fell back on his forearms, fingers playing with your hair. 

You felt your body burning up, entirely nude under his own naked body. 

He shifted his face to your ear and whispered: 

-" Looking at you right now means I can't agree." 

He bit down on your ear and licked softly right after. You kept your mouth shut but a moan escaped, nonetheless. 

-" Especially when you make that sound." 

He let his lower body meet yours and you couldn't help but roll your hips against his.  
It was his turn to moan, and he did it right into your ear. 

You took a handful of his hair and led his face to meet yours in a kiss and when you rolled your hips again, he opened his mouth, and you licked his bottom lip before meeting his tongue with yours. 

Kita parted for air and you took advantage of the situation by placing kisses all around his face, moving your hand to cup his face to adjust to the various positions you needed him in. 

He chuckled when you kissed the top of his nose and let his entire weight down on you, burying his face in your neck. 

He nuzzled his nose as he tried to hide the blush you had caused. He decided that the best solution would be to kiss your neck and make you focus on something else. 

He began at the top, right under your ear and kissed his way down, teeth only grazing down the skin, but you shivered every time he did, anticipating the bite.

Meeting the space where your collarbone begins and your neck fades, that's when he took the skin between his teeth and sucked on it, licked it and kissed it. You moaned as one of his hands began to wander to your body, tracing the curves of your arm down to your hand where he lightly squeezed then bringing his palm all the way up to your breasts. 

He switched between the two of them, not yet decided on which one he was going to abuse first but quickly made his mind when you arched your back as he gently rubbed your nipple, aware that you were sensitive in that area.

-" Shinsuke..." You whispered, trying to get him to back off a little bit from your neck so you could use your hands to touch his body too. 

His name gave the awaited result, and he lifted his head, meeting your eyes before kissing you. 

You took the opportunity to pass your hands on his strong frame, the muscles under his shoulders dancing as he moved into the kiss wholeheartedly.  
You went down on his pecs, caressing the tanned skin with the tip of your fingers, your nails grazing him a little. 

You were about to tease his nipples when his body disappeared, and your hands were now full of his hair. 

He didn't give you enough time to protest, only getting moans out of your open mouth when his hot and wet tongue licked your nipple. 

He looked straight at you every time he began playing with your tits, enjoy the way pleasure looked on you. 

His right hand was playing with your left breast while his mouth worked wonders on your right one. He sucked gently, leaning his face back a little to make the skin stretch then let it out with a pop of his mouth.  
He did it a couple times before slowly making out with your nipple, his lips captured the sensitive flesh and as he licked and sucked. He trapped your nub between his teeth, not biting down so it wouldn't cause you pain but still teasing it.  
He hummed and moaned against your skin and you swore you could feel it go straight to your core. 

You couldn't stop rolling your hips against his stomach as your hands were creating knots in his clear locks. 

His right hand made its way down to your stomach and you were burning up with the anticipation of his large fingers inside of you. His fingers caressed the lower of your stomach and turned to your thighs. 

You cried out at the lack of touch to your most sensitive area but the way his warm hand massaged your inner thigh made up for it. He pushed down on your flesh, bending your knees in a way that would give him full access to your pussy. 

He let go of your tit and kissed the other one before coming back to you and kissing you, his lips were wet with his saliva and you moaned into his mouth. 

You could feel the hard erection he had pressing on your stomach when his tongue caressed your bottom lip.  
He rocked his hips gently into your flesh, creating friction to let go of a little frustration from not being touched yet. 

Your hands moved down to meet his cock and he moaned louder when you wrapped your hand around the tip, thumb rubbing against him while you moved your wrist to the best of your abilities.

-" Not...yet babe." He managed to get out, his warm eyes meeting yours in a reassuring way as his hand tucked some strands of your hair away from your face. He was so sweet with you today and you wondered if it was because of how roughly you two had made love the night before. 

-" Okay..." You only whispered; your word lost against his lips. 

He kissed your neck again, going down between your breasts with a little help from his hand as he made his way to your stomach, kissing the supple flesh and admiring the hickeys he had also left there before sliding directly between your legs. 

He wrapped his arms around your thighs and had to press down on your waist so you would stop rocking your hips too hard, allowing him to have a nice view of your face while his tongue met your clit. 

He started slow, adding pressure to the tip of his muscle so he could make distinct circles. Shortly after, his mouth joined and sucked down on your clit, humming and sending vibrations all around your body. 

One of your legs wrapped around his shoulders and he chuckled with your clit still in his mouth. 

-" Please...Shinsuke...more. " you begged and he opened his mouth, letting his tongue mess up your folds.  
He moved his head from side to side before leaning back a bit. 

You propped yourself on your elbows, hands passing through your hair to see why you couldn't feel him on your clit anymore. He looked straight at you, put two of his fingers inside his mouth and your mouth opened softly, jealous of the company. 

He licked them down, you could see the way his jaw moved as he coated his fingers with saliva. The view made you clench around nothing and you begged him to do something to you. 

-" Please...just put them in already. " 

-" As you wish. " And with that, his other hand left your waist for better use on your pussy, stretching your folds for him to dive two of his fingers in. 

You moaned loudly when you felt his large and long fingers filling you up. His movements weren't too quick, he pushed his hand in every time his fingers completely disappeared in you and you trembled in his hold. 

-" Already so wet for me, I see. " He said, before speeding up the tempo, turning his palm up to the ceiling so he could have better access to the spot right under your clit, where he knew would make you feel extra good. He lowered his head, putting his mouth back to work on your clit. 

He pressed his palm against your pussy when you pulled on his hair a bit harder, making his fingers vibrate against your walls. You arched your back at the sensation, feeling your inside contracting in a pleasurable way. 

-" Oh my god, Shinsuke, keep going. "  
You asked, eyes closed but fixated on the feeling of his calloused hands inside of your pussy. 

And so he did, listening to your needs, he made his fingers vibrate inside of you while his thumb replaced his tongue on your clit. 

-" C'mon baby, cum on my fingers. " 

He watched as you lost yourself into a series of yes before letting out a long moan as your walls clenched around his fingers, trapping him inside of you as you did what he asked and came all over his fingers. 

He still gave you a few in and out before letting you empty under him.

You swiped your forehead, trying to gain back your composure as you wanted to make him feel as good as you just had. 

You tried to take your legs away from him to put yourself on a position that would allow you to suck on his cock, but he grabbed your ankles. 

-" I want to fuck you right now. " He breathed out and you felt your inside heat up as his eyes pierced through yours.

You nodded, knowing that he liked it when you showed him you wanted him to fuck you too. 

-" Then fuck me, Shinsuke. " 

He smirked and sat back up on his knees, he took hold of your thighs and made you come closer to him in a swift motion of his strong arms and you gasped at the movement. He got out of the bed, standing completely up while he dragged you to the end of the mattress, placing himself between your legs. 

You felt the hardness of his cock on your pussy and rubbed against it. He moaned, took your feet in his hands and placed your legs on his shoulders. You winced at the sudden stretch but being able to let your weight on him helped.

And when he teased your entrance with his tip, you forgot about everything but the sensation of his cock rubbing on your clit. 

-" You should ask nicely then. " He said, eyes focused on the way he looked between your folds. 

You looked at him, his silver had pulled back from his forehead from your intense brushing, the redness of his cheeks and the glazing of his lips, the way his eyes looked so shamelessly on your pussy and his strong frame supporting your body, there was no objections to his request. 

-" Please, Shinsuke." He looked up as you, brown eyes alive and on fire and you swallowed with difficulty.

"Please, fuck me. I want you.  
I need to feel you in my pussy. " 

You said, knowing the effect those type of words had on him. 

He didn't even answer, instead you felt the stretch of his large cock entering your pussy, he was large enough to make you feel the need to relax completely when he slipped in, contradicting your desire to clench hard on him. 

He went slowly, made you feel the entirety of his cock, how he moulded your pussy to his size with every stroke. The tip hit deep inside of you and you cried out at how perfect he felt. 

He continued to rock his hips precisely and you started to move your own, meeting him halfway in his tracks. He went back and forth while yours made sorts of circles. 

-" You feel so good. So nice around my cock. " He breathed out, eyes closed, and head leaned back, completely savouring the feeling. 

You hummed and he started to go a little faster, his movements were hitting all the right places, he knew what made you feel the best from experience. 

You let your legs fall on his sides and trapped him inside of them.  
You flexed your muscles, pushing him down deeper inside of you. 

-" Shit..." He moaned and fell down on the bed, placing his hands on either side of you, he started pounding your pussy, short and quick strokes of his cock, never leaving your insides with more than half of his size. 

-" Oh yes, like that. " you said, he pressed his forehead on yours, nose brushing together as he moaned. 

You passed a hand through his hair, softly brushing it out of his face and he kissed you in return. 

-" I love you. " He whispered in a full breath and you knew he was more than sincere. 

-" I...I love you more. " You managed to let out. 

He raised to his hands and his thrusts were getting sloppier, he groaned lightly as he got out of you completely.  
You reciprocated his frustration with a whine of yours. 

He straightened his back and rolled his shoulders before taking a good hold of your thighs and started pounding back inside of you without notice. 

His thrusts were more energetic, filling you up to the fullest with his cock, making your pussy cream all around him. The sounds you were making with your moans barely covered the wetness he was covered with.

It felt good, so good that your stomach started to contract and so did your legs.  
You clenched around him and he let out a sound that was closer to a whine than anything else. 

He put one of his fingers on your clit, rubbing it while his cock stuffed you good.  
You arched your back, crying in pleasure, and took a hold of his wrist, begging him to keep going. 

He kept drawing circles on your nub and didn't stop, not when you held back your breath, not when you started shaking under his touch, not when you clenched down on his cock so hard that he thought you were going to milk him right there. 

-" Oh my God Shinsuke, yes yes yes! " 

He fucked you right through your orgasm, tempo never slowing down, he only allowed himself to stop abusing your clit once you had stopped screaming his name so he could focus on finishing. 

It didn't take long for him to come as seeing you orgasm made his mind go blank, only dirty thoughts about filling you up with all his cum, fucking you every minute of day, in every position and in every place possible and imaginable, able to live out in his brain. 

His grip on your thighs hardened and in a very deep thrust he came inside of you, he made a sound between a moan and a groan before saying your name softly. 

-" Fucking good..." He preached. 

He rocked his hips slowly, making sure his cum was evenly spread out before slowly sliding out, and sighed in delight at the view of your abused pussy. 

-" ...pretty..." He let out a word of his train of thoughts, his thumb teasing your entrance as he pushed back in the cum escaping. 

He finally leaned down and kissed you gently. 

You passed your hands around his neck and let yourself get lost in his kiss. 

-" You should ask for a day off more often." You joked and he chuckled against your lips. 

-" A day off with you is more tiring than a week of work. “ He said, amusement in his brown eyes. 

-" You think that was tiring? That was only the beginning. Next step is the shower." You teased, a yawn getting out of your mouth as you felt the consequences of your morning not routine and your short night. 

-" We only got three hours of sleep, babe.  
Show me mercy after that eventful night."  
He laughed and kissed down your neck, on one of your hickeys from yesterday. 

-" Alright, Shin-chan. But that's only because I love you, not because I'm tired too." You said, hands rubbing the back of his neck. 

-" You're so kind. " He chuckled, " I'm gonna go and make breakfast now, okay? Or do you want to sleep longer? “ But his actions were contradicting with his words, he let his body fall completely on top of yours ,head on your breasts as he closed his eyes. 

-" Sleep, baby. " You told him, brushing his hair softly with one hand while the other traced his jaw. " But I gotta go to the bathroom first. " 

-" Same. “ So he got up with a groan and extended his hands to help you get up too. 

When you were up, he put his hands around your waist, holding you close to him. You were always welcoming a good hug but the feeling of him slowly dripping out of you made you hurry up to the bathroom. 

He laughed behind you and joined you into the shower, he turned the head on and went down on his knees, putting one of your legs on his shoulders as he cleaned you thoroughly. 

Before Kita, no one had asked to take care of you that much after sex. It had thrown you off the first time, embarrassed by the action but now it was routine for the two of you, especially when you were tired. 

He cleaned himself too and took you in his arms even before you could step out of the shower. You laced your legs around his waist and your arms behind his neck. 

You gave him a quick peck on the lips, and he smiled, content. You loved the way his eyes looked at you, how much love and admiration were held into his gaze and you knew that yours were the same. 

There was not a day where you weren't grateful for the steady and caring guy that had entered your life. He was the light of your day, always present to make you feel safe and loved

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it : ) Kita simps we deserve some food.  
> If you have a recommendation for another character don't hesitate to tell me !!


End file.
